


Fresh air

by Beezarre (Dibee)



Category: Holby City
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/F, drama-free, just a funny little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Everyone had been telling them they needed some fresh air. Serena discovered, too late, that her and Bernie’s ideas of fresh air did not involve the same amount of physical exertion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatildaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/gifts).



> This is my first work for this fandom, as I've only just been initiated to it by the lovely yet evil Matildaswan to whom I dedicate this silly thing.

“Is that your idea of a nice relaxing afternoon?” Serena asked, out of breath. Bernie smirked.

“Come on, we can see the road from here, just a few more steps.”

“Okay, but I’m not taking the ‘short’ route.” Serena mumbled, balancing on tracks left by a tractor some time ago. She could see Bernie progressing swiftly and glared at her. Bernie turned, smiling encouragingly. Serena forced a smile and took the next step.

She shouted Bernie’s name so loudly it echoed back to her. Bernie’s face was a savant mix of horror and hilarity.

Serena realized that, now, being knee deep in the mud, she would have to get out of there, and her girlfriend wasn’t making herself very useful.

Every step had her feet sink a little deeper, and Bernie’s smile widened at every slurping noise. She helped on the last few steps, holding a very cross Serena, who was about to deliver the most furious chiding of her existence, when, suddenly, she sniffed.

“That’s... that’s not mud, is it?” Bernie couldn’t quite describe the look on her face. Despair? Resignation? In any case, it didn’t hint at any kind of pleasant evening.

“You better make up for this.” Serena grumbled, looking at her manure-clad shins.

“I have a few ideas.” Bernie winked.

“Please tell me one of them involves soap.” Serena sighed, defeated.

“Most of them do, there’s also some post-soap activities”.

Serena grinned.

“But first, we need to get back.” Bernie pointed out.

Serena glared at her again, linked her arm to hers, and made sure to walk close enough that Bernie got a whiff of her new perfume. So much for fresh air!

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering where this idea comes from. Well, I went for a walk, mostly to find ideas, something very similar happened to me, and I made it into a fic the second I was on non-slimy ground again! You get your ideas where you can, I guess!


End file.
